Une sadique et une pseudo soumise d'un autre monde?
by XxxCrazyinLovexxX
Summary: Quand une étudiante en psychologie, surdouée, tombe dans le monde de One piece et intrigue notre chirurgien. Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Et quand il découvre en plus qu'elle serait soumise d'un homme dans son monde natal il n'arrive, malheureusement, plus à l'oublier... Mais si en plus d'autres hommes lui tournent autour et ont plus de chances, alors là, ça devient sérieux...
1. Prologue

**\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas livrer à minuit?! Bien sur que si! On se démène pour notre travail et pas vous, fran-**

 **\- 'Liz! Attend moi!**

 _La jeune femme au téléphone courait à travers la rue principale qui longeait la grand ville de New York. Habillée d'un jean noir déchiré au niveau du genou, d'un crop pull à coll roulé noir, d'un trench nude et d'un chapeau noir assortie à ses boots à talon épais elle était plus que déterminée à arriver à destination coût que coût sans compter l'homme qui lui courait après. Lui aussi était plutôt bien habillé et sa chemise laissait ses muscles éblouir la jante féminine des alentour. Ses cheveux en bataille brun donnais un aire rebelle qui suivait sa veste en cuire._

 **\- Matt... Je suis franchement fatiguée...**

 **\- Et bien arrête de courir ça aidera crois moi!** Ria t-il.

 _ **-**_ **Sérieux...** Soupira t-elle.

 **\- Ahah, bon c'est bon... Tu devrais vraiment te reposer avec les exams tu te surmène j'te jure! Viens chez moi ce soir si tu veux et on-**

 **\- Matt! J'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'aire alors que je dois encore boucler un dossier ce soir! Tu t'fou vraiment de moi là!** S'indigna son interlocutrice.

 **\- Ecoute je pense vraiment que tu prend tout ça trop-**

 **\- Tu sais quoi c'est bon lâche moi on se voit demain j'ai beaucoup à faire!** S'écria t-elle tout en reprenant sa course effrénée.

 _Elle était sur les nerfs et en plus de ça épuisée. Mais elle était déterminée à terminer ses partielle avec une note exceptionnelle. Voici Elizabeth Miller, une jeune femme de 19 ans surdouée ayant sauté 2 classes du lycée et aujourd'hui en fac de psychologie. Elle n'était pas exceptionnellement grande mais avec ses talons elle se sentait bien. Elle avait les cheveux bruns claire et des sortes de reflets blond sur les pointes, les cheveux ondulés et les yeux marron foncé. Elle avait des sourcils plutôt épais mais bien dessinés et des lèvres pulpeuse encore mieux dessinées par le rouge à lèvre nude mate qu'elle portait. Elle et son caractère bien trempé s'avançaient à travers la rue d'un pas décidé les yeux rivés sur son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente chuter... Une chute... Un chute ? Comment? Il n'y a pas de ... Une bouche d'égout ..._

 **\- Merde!** Cria t-elle en chutant.


	2. 1 Mentir c'est mal!

**_Hey~lloo jolie peuple qui me fait face!_**

 **Bon je vais m'arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère... Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction " Un sadique et une pseudo soumise? " mais quel titre mes amis...! Je tenais à préciser que c'est donc ma première fiction sur ce site mais aussi sur One piece et donc j'espère vraiment faire du bon travail! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire dans cette note d'auteur ( d'auteur hum hum ) à pars que j'ai hâte de sortir la suite et de connaître les avis quels qu'ils soient. Je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il pourrait surement y avoir je n'ai pas de correctrice pour le moment et... Bah je vous laisse donc au chapitre hein!**

 **Disclameur , vue que tout le monde le fait, bah on va faire pareil! One piece et les personnages qui le composent ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas seul mon OC et certains personnages que j'inventerais à l'avenir seront miens, et l'histoire bien sur!**

 ** _Bonne lecture mes puddings chéris! * Une Fan de Suicide Squade et du Joker oui...*_**

 _Une migraine atroce, voilà le seul mot qui pouvait décrire se que ressentait la jeune femme. Les yeux clos elle n'arrivait pas à bouger un seul membre de son corps. Comment? Comment avait elle fait pour tomber dans une bouche d'égout... Tout ce qui passait par sa tête était la honte qu'elle ressentait. Quelle honte, pas possible... Fut la seul pensé qui lui occupa l'esprit. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et essaya de se relever, mais rien n'y faisait son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Comment faire? Et si elle était paralysée à vie? Après tout une chute pareille laisse des séquelles, c'est évident. Elle réussi enfin à ouvrir les yeux après quelques seconde de guerre intérieur contre sa douleur et sa peur, pour ne trouver qu'un tas de personnes habillées étrangement. Elle bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de retombée dans le sommeil ._

 **\- Capitaine! La femme se réveille!** Cria l'homme à la casquette

 _Elizabeth ouvra enfin les yeux. Mais elle restait bloquée, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Non pas par paralysie, elle sentait que son corps allait beaucoup mieux, mais de peur. Un ours se tenait droit devant elle, les canines de sorties et les yeux pétillant de joie._

 **\- B-Bordel de merde!** Cria t-elle en se levant à toute vitesse.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des mots qui conviennent à la bouche d'une jeune femme ça, miss...** Fit une voix derrière l'ours.

 _La jeune écarquillait les yeux quand elle vit la personne qui lui avait adressé ces mots. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ou ne voulait pas y croire. Comment pouvait il se tenir devant elle? Il n'existait pas... Mais alors..._

 **\- Oh mon Dieu je suis morte... Et en plus de ça j'ai fini dans une anime?** Fit la jeune femme dans un souffle exaspéré.

 **\- Dans une quoi? Non, ici c'est un sous marin mademoiselle! C'est la première fois que tu en vois un c'est ça?** Enchéri l'homme à la casquette avec écrit pinguin dessus.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu...**

 **\- Laissez nous! Je vais régler ça.** Fit d'un ton froid le l'homme responsable de la peur de 'Liz.

 _La jeune femme s'était assise dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et la tête dans les bras. Quand elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit dans la pièce et la porte se claquée elle en conclue que tous le monde était sortie elle se mit à sangloté quand une voix se fit entendre_.

 **\- Si tu continue à pleurer je vais devoir te faire taire de moi même, miss.**

 **\- Je suis morte... J'y crois pas, morte dans une bouche d'égout quoi...** Chuchotait la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu divague complètement, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas morte. Et qu'est ce qu'une bouche d'égout?** Fit le médecin agacé.

 _Un silence s'installa, la jeune femme ne faisait même pas attention au médecin ce qui l'agaça beaucoup, il détestait être ignoré. Mais il n'y pouvait rien elle était en état de choque elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que réfléchir. La seul question qu'il se posait était comment avait t-elle fait pour atterrir à l'entré du sous marin alors qu'il était immergé? Et d'où venait elle? Ces vêtement n'était décidément pas normaux et le sac qu'elle portait avec elle non plus._

 **\- D'où viens tu? Et comment a tu fais pour arrivé dans mon sous marin?**

 **\- Pardon?** Fit la jeune femme surprise.

 **\- Tu as très bien entendue.** Répondit il.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien du tout! Il y a une seconde je marchais au milieu de la cinquième et là...**

 **\- Où?** Fit le médecin, perdu.

 _La jeune femme réfléchi un petit moment, elle savait très bien où elle était et avec qui elle discutait et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, si elle était vraiment morte alors elle allait rester ici un bon moment mieux vaut ne pas finir dans cet endroit. Elle devait gagner sa confiance le temps d'apprendre quelques informations sur ce monde et d'accoster sur une île habitée et civilisée. Très bien la plan est fait maintenant il faut passer à l'action, mais que faire? Connaissance?_

 **\- Vous pouvez m'appeler 'Liz ou Liza.** Fit elle à toute vitesse, la tête dans ses bras.

 **\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question miss.** Fit il en ricanant.

 **Je viens de... North blue. Mais je suis en voyage depuis un bon bout de temps alors...**

 **-North blue tu dis...? Quelle île?**

 **-L'île de Swallow... Mais je n'y ai jamais vécu! J'y suis juste née...** _Le karma va me retombé dessus pour tous les mensonges que je vais lui sortir mon Dieu..._ Oh mon Dieu Swallow c'est pas l'île ou s'était installé la famille de Joker?!Pensa t-elle

 **\- Swallow? Hum...Je vois... Alors?** Fit il l'aire pensif.

 **\- Alors quoi?**

 **\- Comment es tu arrivée ici?**

 **-** _Aouchh je vais prendre chère là!_ Pensa t-elle. **J-Je n'en sais rien! Je marchais et... Je suis tombée du pont! Je pensais me noyer mais je me suis réveillée ici! Haha les eaux de Grand Line sont vraiment étranges hein!** Fit elle dans un rire nerveux.

 **\- Je ne te crois pas... Mais je vais te laisser un moment pour te décider à me dire la vérité sinon... Je pourrais bien m'amusé avec toi...** Dit t-il un sourire sadique sur le visage. **Tu sais qui je suis?**

 **-Non, pour quoi?** Mentit elle.

 **\- Parce que ça pourrais bien t'aider à faire vite ton choix. Je suis Trafalgar Law , aussi appelé le chirurgien de la mort.**

 **\- Connais pas...** Dit elle tout en faisant la moue.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas mentir.** Ricana Law en se levant. **Lève toi je vais te donner un endroit ou te reposer et on décidera de la suite demain matin.**

 **\- Sérieux? Je veux dire... Vous allez vraiment me garder?**

 **\- Nous n'allons pas te jeter à la mer quand même... Ricana t-il.**

 _La jeune femme bredouilla un mot incompréhensible avant de se lever pour le suivre. Elle suivait depuis maintenant quelques minutes le chirurgien mais gardait une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et elle. On ne saurait jamais ce qui pourrais passer par l'esprit tordu de ce malade. Cet homme est un sadique manipulateur. Mais... 'Liz devait admettre que depuis petite, elle est fan de One piece ce manga l'avait toujours faite évadé de la vie ennuyeuse qu'on pouvait avoir. Alors quand elle avait vue le visage de cet homme qu'elle voyait tant à la télé ou dans ses livres, elle ne sue comment réagir et oublia que lui aussi avait eu son lot de soucis comme tous les autres personnages et que lui aussi pouvait avoir un cœur. Brisé oui, mais il était toujours là... D'ailleurs en y pensant avait il déjà battue Doflamingo? Non surement pas il serait encore avec le chapeau de paille à se battre contre un des quatre empereurs. Ace était il déjà mort!?_

\- **Excusez moi... Je pourrais connaître la date s'il vous plais?**

 **\- 10 Juillet.**

 _\- Merde... Ils disent jamais la date eux aussi comment je fais moi?!_ Pensa t-elle. **Heu... Portgace D Ace... On a des information sur lui?**

 _Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup sec ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire sursauté la jeune femme._

 **\- Quoi? P-pour quoi vous me regardez de cette manière?**

 **\- Non Portgace D Ace n'a pas encore fait parler de lui.** Dit il froidement.

 _Elle ne lui répondit pas, mieux vaut ne pas l'énervé. Le chirurgien lui montra sa chambre, enfin son cagibi, avant de prendre congé lui expliquant : que le petit déjeuné était servit à 6h00 tapante et qu'elle ne mangerait pas si elle y manquait. Que les douches étaient communes et que demain matin on déciderait du pour quoi du comment en ce qui concernait à quoi elle servirait sur le navire. Quand elle commença enfin à observer la pièce elle vit qu'un matelas avait été disposé au sol dans un coin et que son sac été dessus. Elle était plus que soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son sac chérie! Et avec toutes les affaires qui allaient avec!_

 **\- Téléphone, écouteurs, trousse de maquillage, chargeur, ordi, tablette, lentilles, paquet de bonbon et de chewing gum et tout ouhouu mais c'est la grande vie!** S'exclama t-elle en allumant son téléphone. **M-Mais pas de réseau...** Fit elle bouche Béé. **J'aurais du m'en douté...**

 **\- Excuse moi?**

 **\- Ahh!** Cria t-elle de surprise.

 **\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je... Je m'appelle Shachi... Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, après l'interrogatoire du capitaine.** Lui dit l'homme au bonnet l'aire protecteur.

 **-Ça va, ça va ...** Lui répondit elle un grand sourire scotché au visage.

 **\- Alors, tu veux faire connaissance ? J-Je veux dire si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur!**

 **\- Hihi oui avec plaisir viens assis toi. De toute façon je n'ai plus sommeil.** Ria t-elle.

Il passèrent la nuit à discuter d'eux même, même si Elizabeth connaissait déjà quelques petites parcelles de la vie de Shachi elle fit comme si de rien n'était et puis apprit par la même occasion un tas de choses sur lui. Quand à lui il ne se doutait pas que toutes les informations qu'il avait assimilé sur elle n'étaient en fait que des mensonges.


	3. 2 Début de Jalousie?

**Bonsoir à vous mes petits Puddings!**

 **Et bien me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre qui marque le jour de la rentrée! Et oui il faut bien fêter ça... Cette année je passe donc, pour mon plus grand plaisir, en 1èreS. Je sais que je vais en prendre pleins la g**le m'enfin... Si quelqu'un ici est en filière S qu'il me le fasse savoir pour qu'on puisse en discuter et les autres et bien j'aimerais bien savoir c'est comment? ^^**

 **Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient êtres présentes dans mes chapitres je me relie mais elles persistent toujours autant et je n'ai toujours pas de béta donc c'est plutôt dérangeant... Mais bien sur si elles vous dérangent n'hésitez pas à me le dire je ferai le nécessaire pour modifier tout ça! ;)**

 **Enfin voilà je pense que j'ai beaucoup parler nan...? Vous voulez passer au chapitre directement...? ^^ D'accord bah c'est parti alors! Oh mais juste avant ! - Oui oui je sais beaucoup de blabla...- J'ai reçu plusieurs revues avec à peine un chapitre de poster alors j'aimerais vous remercier même ce n'est pas 300 revues 2 son déjà un grand bonheur pour moi merci pour ces compliment et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant la suite! Je n'y répond pas ici car ce ne sont que des compliment ( merci infiniment ) et donc je n'ai pas à le faire ici mais je vous invite à me poser toutes sortes de questions ou à me parler de quoi que ce soit dans les revues j'adorerais y répondre! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 _ **O_00_O**_

 **\- Matt... Éteint le réveille bordel...**

 _La sonnerie du téléphone retentissait à travers la pièce depuis le sac de la jeune femme. 6h précise, il le lui avait dit donc à cet effet elle avait fixer un réveille. Mais vue qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi à cause de sa discussion avec Shachi la veille. Elle continuait de lancer des grognements plus énervés les uns que les autres et semblait ne pas se souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel elle s'était endormie et continua à crier le nom de son petit ami. Quand elle abandonna enfin, le réveille avait terminer sa sonnerie._

 **\- Bordel Matt tu pourrais pas te bouger juste pour éteindre le réveille quoi...** Fit elle en cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

 **\- Qui est Matt?** Fit une voix grave en appuyant sur le nom du jeune homme et en ricanant.

 _La jeune femme sursauta et regarda vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Trafalgar Law se tenait là, devant elle, assit, les jambes croisées, les mains jointes, la fixant sans aucun gène. Elle était tétanisée, depuis combien de temps était il ici? Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche elle le fixait les yeux emplis d'un mélange entre la colère, la peur et la gène._

 **\- Alors, miss... On a perdu sa langue?**

 _Elle réfléchi une seconde et se dit que si elle l'ignorait il se lasserait peu être le temps qu'elle puisse arriver sur la prochaine île, espérons qu'elle soit habitée. Sur cette pensée elle se leva du lit attachât ses cheveux en un chignon -je viens de me lever mais je suis sexy- et prit pour but de sortir de la pièce._

 _Le chirurgien observa la jeune femme se lever et partir vers la porte sans même lui lancer un regard et il détestait ça. Cette petite l'ignorait beaucoup trop depuis son arrivée et il fallait changer sa et la dresser pour en faire une gentille petite fille. Un sourire plus que pervers s'encrât sur son visage et en moins d'une minutes deux bras vinrent encercler la taille de la jeune femme pour la retourner et enfin la plaquer violemment contre le mur a quelque centimètre de la porte entre ouverte. Il pue enfin l'observer de près sans qu'elle soit inconsciente. Étrange hier elle n'avais pas ces cernes plus prononcées et la peau aussi pale bien qu'elle soit toujours belle a regarder. Ses yeux chocolat contrastaient avec le blond de ses cheveux, d'ailleurs... Il n'était pas naturelle non ? Ce demandait le capitaine. Impossible elle avait les cheveux brun jusqu'au épaules avec seulement quelques mèches dorées au niveau des racine. Puis blond après les épaules. Impossible... Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui elle ne sortirait pas de cette chambre. il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser._

 _Son bonnet cachait ses yeux et son visage était fermé ce qui stressait particulièrement la brune mais elle s'avais mieux que qui conque cacher ses sentiment et son ressentie. Son rêve étant de faire partie de la plus grande équipe de synergologue au monde, un peu à la Lie to me._

 **\- Écoute moi bien gamine. Commença t-il d'un ton froid. J'ai fait l'effort de ne pas te jeter au roi des mers alors tu va me faire le plaisir de me respecter et de faire ce que je te dis sinon je vais me faire un plaisir de t'envoyer sur le billard compris ?** Fini t-il d'un ton sec.

 **\- Ouais.** Répondit elle en fixant la porte à sa droite. **Bon j'vais aller prendre le petit de-**

 **\- Non tu va rester ici, miss.** La coupa t-il tout en attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de sortir.

 _Aucune réponse. Elle voulait jouer à ça..._  
 _Il la prit par les épaule et la lança sur le petit matelas au coin de la pièce. Elle retint un cris de peur et ferma les yeux._

 **\- C'est bon, c'est bon!** Cria t-elle. **J-Je m'excuse.**

 **\- Avec plus d'envie.** Ricana t-il. Mais ne voyant aucune réponse de son interlocutrice il se résigna. Il soupira puis continua. **Écoute moi bien aujourd'hui tu ne sort pas de cette chambre nous -**

 **\- Cagibi.**

 **\- Hum?**

 **\- C'est un cagibi, pas une chambre.**

 **\- Haha, j'avais demandé que tu dorme dans ma chambre mais Shachi a insisté pour te mettre ici.**

 **\- Je le remercierais comme il se doit plus tard.** Fit elle sur un ton ironique.

 **\- Excuse moi ?** Lui répond il agacé.

 **\- Hein quoi ? Non rien j'ai ...penser a haute voix...**

 **\- Je vais aller déjeuner, et toi tu va rester ici bien sagement et te rendre un minimum présentable compris ?** Fit il un sourit en coin.

 _\- Ah bah merci c'est gentil... Dis que j'ressemble à une merde aussi..._ Pensa t-elle.

 _Mais aucune réponse ne sorti de sa bouche elle ne le regardait même pas et hocha de la tête. Encore plus agacé il se leva d'un coup sec ne lui portant aucun regard de plus et sorti de la soit disant chambre._

 **\- Mon Dieu comment je vais faire avec un gars pareil pour me surveiller moi...? Bon c'est partie pour une séance maquillage ouhou enfin un bon moment, sérieux ...!** Fini t-elle dans un soupir.

 _Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête où trouver une salle de bain pour elle où elle pourrait être tranquille? Dans toute les fictions qu'elle avait lue sur Law il y avait une salle de toilette dans sa cabine alors peu être que ... Oui mais si il le découvrait elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau... Mais il lui avait dit de se rendre présentable pas vrai ? Se démaquiller avec un miroir de poche c'est facile mais se remaquiller avec ça c'est encore une autre histoire... Bon et bien c'était décidé elle allait chercher une salle de douche peu importe ce qui se passerait. M'enfin espérons qu'il ne se passe rien..._

 _Elizabeth s'était donc mise en route avec son sac et ses chaussures a la main vers la chambre de Law. Elle espérait surtout rencontrer Bepo, Shachi ou Pinguin sur le chemin pour leur poser la question. Elle tourna encore quelques minutes dans les couloirs avant de se retrouver devant une porte entre ouverte laissant échapper une odeur indescriptible qui attira la jeune femme. Une sorte de mélange de tous les parfums de marque d'homme, qu'elle humait sans répit. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour enfin découvrir une chambre plutôt grande avec un grand lit deux place au milieu. Ça devait être celle du capitaine. Elle l'observa quelque minutes: un grand lit, des dizaines d'étagères sur tous les murs, un bureau en bois plutôt large contre un des coins de la chambre et une deuxième porte. Une deuxième porte! La jeune femme de précipita vers celle si pour découvrir une salle de douche à l'italienne._

 **\- Oh papa... Mais c'est qu'il sait ce que c'est qu'une vrai douche dites moi! Ouaah je savais pas que ça existait des douches à l'italienne ici ! Et bien... J'en connais un qui ne se tracasse pas plus que ça hein...**

 _Elle pris le soin d'étaler ses pinceaux et toute son artillerie sur l'énorme lavabo qui s'offrait à elle et de bien chauffer l'eau de la douche avant d'y entrer. Enfin elle pouvais bénéficier d'un moment de détente, elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis des année alors se ça ne faisait qu'une soirée... Comment allait elle faire pour survivre ici? Contrairement à son monde, on ne pouvais pas survivre grâce à sa seul intelligence ici... Ni à sa beauté... Seulement sa force... Peu être que l'état aurai besoin d'un profileur? D'une synergologue ou d'une spécialiste du comportement humain? Non sûrement pas ils veulent des combattants... Si seulement elle pouvais se hisser à un excellent niveau dans la marine elle serait assurée niveau sécurité ... Mais ne serais ce pas une trahison? Être fan de pirate et les soutenir pour rejoindre la marine une fois ici ? Oui mais dans son monde on pense à sa survie d'abord et elle contait bien y rentrer dans son monde alors s'allier avec la marine serait la meilleur option possible à ce jour. Elle pourrait avoir des information sur un possible moyen de rentrée et puis un travail sur, etc... Oui s'était décider elle devait entrer dans la marine en plus grâce à l'anime elle détient beaucoup d'informations et de connaissances sur ce monde et son futur. Espérons juste qu'elle soit dans le présent de One piece et pas dans un futur inconnue du public... Pendant qu'elle pensait à tout ceci dans sa douche elle ne sentit pas -au début- un regard insistant sur elle. Jusqu'à ce que..._

 **\- Ah !** Cria t-elle de peur. **MAIS TU VA PAS BIEN SALE PERVERS VOYEUR !** Cria t-elle cette fois de rage tout en se couvrant de mieux qu'elle pue avec ses bras.

 **-Tu n'avais cas fermée à clefs.**

 **\- Sors d'ici ! Maintenant !**

 **\- Pour quoi ? Tu es plutôt bien faite tu n'a pas a avoir hon-**

 **/ CLAP /**

 _Elle venait de le claquer... Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction au vue de ses yeux écarquillés. Aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait due avoir le courage de le faire et elle étaient bien intelligentes... Elizabeth venait de signer son arrêt de mort elle le savait... Trop bien même... Elle ne s'excusa pas et se dépêcha de prendre une serviette et de l'enrouler autour de son corps pour reposer ses yeux sur Law. Il n'avait pas bouger sa tête, légèrement penchée sous le coup de la force de la calque, le regarde vers le mure et les yeux cachés par son bonnet. Elle rangea ses affaire de maquillage, elle le ferait devant un miroir d'une autre salle, et s'apprêta a sortir puis lança_ **Tu l'avais mériter désolé ... Je ne sais pas comment tu te comporte avec les femmes... Mais je suis plus pudique qu'une bonne sœur alors ... Bien fait.** _et sorti en courant. Il n'avait toujours pas bouger, puis serra les points jusqu'à ce que ses jointures devinrent blanches, fut au tour de sa mâchoire de se crisper et de son regarde de s'endurcir... Comment avait elle osé le octroyer une baffe? Et lui répondre en plus de ça sans s'excuser? Le critiquer? Elle allait le regretter... Très rapidement..._

 ******************************

 _Après avoir parcoure pour la seconde fois les couloirs du submersible Elizabeth rencontra Shachi qui à sa grande surprise était rouge de honte et balbutiait qu'elle devrait s'habiller car beaucoup d'homme ne résisterais pas et sauterais sur elle ce qui ne la rassura pas plus que ça. Il la ramena dans sa chambre et la laissa s'habiller lui demandant comment était elle arrivée la. Elle lui raconta sa mésaventure avec leurs capitaine, omettant bien sûr de lui dire que l'île dot elle parlait était un monde parallèle, elle de sentait bien avec lui il ressemblait beaucoup, niveau caractère à ses amis ou même son petit ami alors elle avait pris la décision de ce rapprocher le plus possible de lui durant le temps de voyage avant de partir. Il restait la choqué avant d'éclater de rire._

 **\- Et bah t'a du caractère à s'que j'vois! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre! Mais le capitaine va te tuer!** Rigola t-il.

 **\- Et ça te fait rire toi en plus?! J'suis une gosse morte... Il va me buter c'est sur ... Pfff Tu verrais sa tête !** S'esclaffa t-elle.

 **\- J'aurais aimer! Personne n'avais jamais fait ça!**

 **\- Jamais?**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Bon... Bah y a une première fois a tout il peut mourir tranquille maintenant !** Cria t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

 **\- Hahaa c'est sûr!**

 **\- Bon il faut que tu m'aide...**

 **\- Ouais bien sur! Que veux tu que je fasse?**

 **\- Allume la lumière et viens me tenir le miroir je vais me maquiller.**

 **\- D'accord! Dis moi c'est que t'en as des outils!**

 **\- D'où je viens c'est important le physique et beaucoup de filles et de femmes se maquillent pour se sentir bien dans leurs peaux... Je fais partie de celle qui n'en n'ont pas particulièrement besoin mais qui le travaille particulièrement... Mais les critiques sont souvent au rendez vous quand on voit ce que je mets... Ça ne se voit pas car je sais comment rendre ça naturelle...**

 **\- Je vois... Tu sais si tu te sens mieux avec alors tout le monde est gagnant, c'est toi qui le porte pas nous alors je ne vois pas pour quoi ça nous embêterais et puis j'aime bien moi les femmes qui prennent soin d'elle!** Fit il pour lui remonter le morale.

 **\- Merci Shachi t'es un amour!**

 _Elle fit donc sa routine maquillage, commencent par le teint, puis les sourcils, les yeux et enfin les lèvres. Aujourd'hui elle avait opter pour des yeux taupes et marron froid et des lèvres Bordeaux. Avec un minimum de contouring._

 **\- Ouahh c'est magnifique...** S'exclama Shachi.

 **\- Merci mais c'est rien du tout tu sais... Enfin rien du tout c'est peu de le dire hein...** Rigola elle

 _Elle rigolèrent un bon moment quand le ventre de la jeune femme cria famine. Shachi se ficha d'elle pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de l'amener vers les cuisines. Elle savait qu'elle allait vraiment souffrir avec Law alors elle profita de ses derniers instant pour se remplir la panse._

 **\- Bon alors je suis vraiment désolé mais il ne reste que des céréales natures, une banane et un œuf...**

 **\- Vous avez du miel dans vos placards ?**

 **\- Heu... Oui pour quoi?**

 **\- C'est bon alors... Je vais faire des pankakes!**

 **\- Des quoi ?**

 **\- Des crêpe plutôt épiassent avec du beurre et du miel dessus!**

 **\- Ah bon?! Cuisto en plus!** Fit il en quittant la pièce. Il avait du travaille en salle de machine il ne pouvait donc pas la surveiller toute la journée mais lui avait promit de la chercher des qu'il aurait fini pour qu'ils puissent discuter et rigoler.

 _Elizabeth commença donc ses crêpes et durant sa préparation un poid vint se prononcer dans son dos. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se tourner quand deux bras vinrent se positionnés sur ses hanches pour les serrer. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise pour enfin sentir les lèvres de quelqu'un effleurer le lobe de son oreille droite. Elle reconnue le parfum fort qu'elle avait sentie provenant de la chambre de Law. Et venant de lui l'odeur était mille fois plus forte et envoûtante mais se qui la dégoûta le plus était son souffle sur son oreille._

 **\- Tu va regrette ton acte crois moi miss... Tu va regretter le jour de ta naissance, je vais te dresser et après mon passage tu sera plus sage qu'un pauvre caniche...** Ricana t-il.

 _Elle ne répondit pas, la réponse et une faille qui permettrais à l'interlocuteur de déceler une émotion. C'était un fait prouvé et scientifique. L'ignorance et le plus grand des cris. Elle senti les mains du capitaine se crisper autour d'elle et se résigna, ne préférant pas se faire d'ennemi tout de suite._

 **\- Je m'excuse. Pour tout à l'heure. Vous avez eu assez de... Vous m'avez recueille pour l'instant et je vous en suis reconnaissante. J'ai agit sous l'emprise du réflexe et de la colère et j'en suis désolée.**

 _Et voilà. Un texte diplomate et plat tout ce qu'il fallait pour calmer ce mâle en recherche de respect et de soumission sadique sur les bords._

 **\- Ça ne suffira pas, t'es excuses toutes faites. Je devrais te punir pour ce que tu as fais. Mais nous verrons sa plus tard.** Fini t-il en retirant ses bras et en s'éloignant.

 _La jeune femme eu un soupir d'aise avant d'allumer le feu et de mettre sa préparation sur la poêle. Elle sentait le regarde intense du capitane sur elle mais ne fit rien. Quand elle fini de préparer son petit déjeuner elle alla s'installer sur une table à l'autre bout de la salle aussi loin possible de sa source de problème. Mais il continuait de la fixer et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Il commença a avancer vers la porte mais la fermer à clefs puis repris sa route vers la table de la brune. Elle dégluti sentant de qui se cachait dernière ce geste. Il comptait faire son interrogatoire ici... Que la fête du mensonge commence..._

 _Il prit place face à elle pour enfin remonter le regarder vers ses yeux. Elle la fixa longuement puis voyant qu'elle ne briserait pas le silence il commença._

 **\- Tu dois te douter de ce que nous allons faire.**

 _Aucune réponse, un simple regard soutenue._

 **\- D'accord première règle tu me répond quand je te parle compris?**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Avec des phrases complètes et plus d'entrain.**

 **\- J'ai compris votre demande.**

 **\- Comment es tu arrivée ici?**

 **\- J'ai déjà répondue à votre question.**

 **\- Ta réponse était plus que douteuse et flou.**

 **\- Je n'en sais pas plus voilà pour quoi.**

 **\- Très bien qui et Matt?**

 **\- Un proche.**

 **\- Quel genre de proche?** Fit il agacé.

 **\- C'est privé.**

 **\- Très bien, tes cheveux.**

 **\- Oui mes cheveux?**

 **\- Comment as tu fais pour faire ce genre de chose dans tes cheveux ? A partir de tes épaules ta couleur n'est plus naturelle.**

 **\- Une technique d'une île que j'ai visité.**

 **\- C'est cela oui... Et T'es affaire? J'ai eu le temps de regarder ton sac de là ou j'étais assis.**

 **\- Technologie qu'on m'a offerte.**

 **\- Tu as de la famille?**

 **\- Pas que je sache.** _En tout cas dans ce monde._ Pensa t-elle.

 **\- Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Nous reprendrons cette discussion quand tu aura décider de me dire la vérité.**

 **\- Comme vous voudrez.** Fini t-elle avant de se lever. **Dois-je faire quelque chose pour le navire ou vous devez encore réfléchir ?**

 **\- Tu sera de garde ce soir.**

 **\- Bien. Fini t-elle par dire en quittant la salle.**

 **\- 'Liz?**

 **\- Hum?**

 **\- Je vais passer l'après midi avec toi. Pour voir comment tu t'en sors sur le navire.** Fit il un sourire en coin. **Comme ça tu m'expliquera par la même occasion pour quoi personne n'a d'information sur une certaine 'Liz ou Lisa, brune d'environ 17 ans.** Lui dit il d'un ton joueur.

 **\- J'en ai 19.** Fit elle d'un ton froid.

 _Bordel ! Il n'avait que ça a faire me surveiller franchement! Quand on est capitan on a pas un minimum de responsabilités dans son navire?! Voilà les question qui énervaient plus que tout Elizabeth durant le moment prévit où Law lui avait dit ce qu'il allaient faire de leurs après-midi. Elle qui comptait rentrer dans la "chambre" et regarder une bonne série sur son ordinateur... Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir après cette déclaration et due attendre Law pour marcher dans le couloirs de sorti._

 **\- Nous allons bientôt accoster. Tu ne sortira pas du navire.**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

 **\- C'est une île tropicale et inhabité, seul des bêtes sauvages y vivent. Et puis nous pensons que la marine y a accoster aussi. Nous n'allons pas perdre le risque de nous trimbaler un fardeau avec nous.**

 _Aucune réponse encore une fois. Cette fois vraiment agacé elle se retourna vers elle prêt à la sermonner quand il la vit fixer son sac._

 **\- Que ce passe t-il?**

 **\- Rien, absolument rien. Vous disiez?**

 **\- Tu restera dans le sous marin.**

 **\- Bien.**

 _Mais à peine quelques pas de faits que Pinguin arrivait en courant et criant capitaine. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient besoins de lui et que la marine avait déjà commencer à attaquer le navire. Law sourit et répondit à Pinguin qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Puis parti laissant Liz toute seul dans le couloir. Elle ne fit même pas attention à eux tout ce qui l'obnubilait était son sac. Le flache de son téléphone avait émit un éclat de lumière elle avait donc reçu quelque chose. Elle avait donc eu du réseau pendant un certain moment. Il y avait donc une brèche pour retourner dans son monde si le réseau pouvait y circuler. Elle entra dans la première salle qui s'offrait à elle et regarda son téléphone._

 **\- Oh mon Dieu...** Fit elle au bord des larmes. Un message de Matt. En a peine une soirée lui avait il autant manquée? Ou le fait d'être complètement perdue et de ne savoir que faire ou où aller lui donnait juste une telle envie de se blottir dans ses bras...?

Écoute princesse... Je sais qu'hier j'ai pas été cool, mais tu connais mon humour pourri d'habitude ça te fais toujours rire ces trucks là... Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça c'est le stresse des exams c'est sur! Je t'aime ma belle reviens et suroît répond tu m'inquiète franchement la ...  
Princesse rappelle moi s'te plais...  
Je t'aime ton beau gosse de la mort qui tue tout sur son passage ouais ouais ! MDR

 _Elle lâcha un petit rire a la dernière phrase. Il essayait toujours de la faire rire quoi qu'il arrive et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui croyait qu'elle l'ignorait qu'elle calvaire et comme par hasard plus de réseau..._

 **\- Alors c'est donc ton petit ami?**

 _Il hoqueta de peur et se retourna vitesse de grand V pour trouver Law la tête au dessus de son épaule. Il la regarda avec cet haire victorieux comme si il avait enfin trouver le One piece._

\- **Tu va me répondre maintenant, d'où viens tu vraiment? Ce genre de technologie ne viens définitivement pas d'ici.** Fini t-il d'un ton dure et froid.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Alors, c'est vraiment fini?

_**Hii My Little Puddiiings!**_

Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser de ce retard mais vous savez qu'avec mas S c'est plutôt chaud... Et j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé ce qui m'a encore plus retardé. ^.^ Mais pas de panic j'ai un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes pudding chéérriiis ! Un chapitre qui va vous clouer le bec! ;) Bon ce chapitre donne un nouveau tournant à l'histoire et je ne sais pas si ça va plaire. ^.^

M'enfin bon vous verrez pour la suite je vais faire un petit mash up One piece et Fifty shades of grey mais ne croyez pas qu'il y en aura à chaque chapitre. Le monde parallèle d'où viens restera "loin" si je puis dire de notre histoire pendant un petit moment parce que n'oublions pas que c'est une fiction sur One piece. Maiiis je trouvais que Law s'identifiais tant au personnage de Grey que... Bah j'étais obligé de les mettre dans UNE histoire et de foutre de la jalousie avec d'autre perso *sadique* et oui Smocker va foutre un grand bordel dans la relation Matt/ Elizabeth et Law/Elizabeth et ne parlons pas Doflamingo qui va arriver ! x) J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire alors je vais m'arrêter la dans mon monologue mais je voudrais juste vous remercier pour vous com's j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre ( que je posterais demain ) et je m'excuses pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe que vous verrez!

 _Bonne lecture mes doudouuux!_

 **0_o_0_o_0_o_0_o_0**

 _Alors c'est vraiment fini?_

 _La jeune femme le fixait toujours sans répondre. Elle l'examinait et il sentait qu'elle pouvait lire en lui tel un livre ouvert et qu'elle le comprenait comme s'il n'était qu'un pauvre livre pour enfant. Il détestait ça, par dessus tout. Il voulait toujours être la tête froide, l'être neutre, celui qui observe et se sent apte à avoir un certain pouvoir. Mais elle paressait en dehors de sa sphère, elle était comme différente et cela l'agaçait tout particulièrement. Elle discutait et riait avec un autre mais jouait à la muette avec lui. Essayait elle juste de le "tester" ou le détestait elle vraiment? Et pouvait elle lire en lui comme le il sentait à chaque regarde qu'elle lui lançait? Il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole quand Shachi entra dans la pièce à son tour._ ** __**

 ** _\- Capitaine! Il va falloir vous dépêcher si vous voulez vous amuser un peu!_** _Cria t-il._

 _La capitaine ne répondit pas et sorti de_

 _La pièce sans aucun regard destiné à la jeune femme. Tandis qu'elle, regardait Shachi comme son sauveur.  
Mais elle devait remercier Law... Il avait sue garder le secret... Ou était ce pour pouvoir la torturer plus tard?_

 _ **\- Merci...**_ _Chuchota t-elle._ ** __**

 ** _\- Il est sorti tu sais tu peux parler normalement!_** _Rigola t-il._ ** __**

 ** _\- Hahaa ouais..._**

 ** _\- Ça ne va pas?_**

 ** _\- Si, si ! Je... Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller accoster sur l'île et ça m'attriste un peu j'ai vraiment besoin de respirer tu comprend..._** _Fit elle d'un ton triste._ ** __**

 _Elle avait bien réfléchie... Si elle pouvait s'attirer la pitié de Shachi il pourrait peu être la faire sortir en douce...  
_ ** _  
\- Sérieux ...? C'est pas cool ça... Mais bon si c'est le capitaine qui te le dit c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison non?_**

 ** _\- Je n'en sais rien il ne m'a rien dit..._**

 ** _\- Écoute, je ne vais pas combattre avec eux pour pouvoir te faire sortir en douce et on ira se balader un peu d'accord ?_**

 ** _\- Sérieux ?! Noon tu ne te moque pas de moi la ?!_** _S'écria t-elle._ ** _Oh mon Dieu s'que J'peux t'aimer mon Chérie !_** _Cria t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.  
_ ** _  
\- Oui je sais, je sais... Je suis parfais! Haha !_** _Rigola t-il. Suivit d'Elizabeth qui se mît à rire à son tour.  
_ ** _  
\- Mais tu ne va pas pouvoir y aller comme ça tu sais? C'est une île tropicale... Tu n'a pas de mayo de bain?_**

 ** _\- Je n'en mets jamais... Je suis très pudique..._**

 ** _\- Je vois! Tu n'a pas à avoir honte! C'est une qualité tu sais!_**

 ** _\- Tu sais parler aux femme toi!_** _Fit elle suivit d'un clin d'oeuil._

 _Mais la réaction de Shachi fut sans égalé il passa à un rouge pivoine ce qui fit rire 'Liz qui le prit par le bras pour sortir de la cabine du capitaine et aller enfin vers la sortie.  
_ ** _  
\- Attend avant de partir on va passer à ma cabine je vais te prêter un débardeur au moins tu aura moins chaud et puis tu pourrais y poser tes affaires je peux fermer à clef!_**

 ** _\- Oh merci tu me sauve la vie! Mais tu as une cabine pour toi seul ?_**

 ** _\- Ça fait longtemps que je fais partie de l'équipage je l'ai mérite et puis j'ai me raisons..._**

 ** _\- Ah... On verra ça plus tard d'accord? On va s'amuser d'abord!_** _Fit Elizabeth quand elle vit Shachi triste._

 _Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Law était dans le couloir depuis le début de cette petite discussion secrète et qu'il avait entendue tout le joli plan de ces derniers. Mais à la place du sourire narquois habituelle sur son visage, qui désignait qu'il avait piégé quelqu'un, une grimace y était inscrite. Il avait les sourcils froncé, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux plissés. Il observait depuis maintenant cinq minutes les deux jeunes gens par l'entre ouverture de la porte et avait parfaitement remarqué leurs rapprochement physique et surtout la phrase choque " tu sais comment parler au femmes toi! ". Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Pour quoi était elle si froide et distante avec lui mais si proche et joyeuse avec Shachi? Mais après tout n'était ce pas comme ceci depuis le début?_

 _Les femmes qui accompagnaient Shachi était rares mais elle restait en couple avec lui un bon moment. Et puis leurs relation n'était que rire et bonheur, ils se chamaillaient, riaient etc... Alors que lui n'avait que des coups d'un soir... C'était son choix bien sur, mais pars défaut. Il ne trouvait aucune femme qui acceptait son caractère et son côté sadique et surtout froid. Mais les femmes ne lui résistait jamais ou au moins avaient peur de lui, mais elle, elle ne faisait que le défier. Et elle allait comprendre à elle qui elle avait affaire. Il se hâta de quitter le couloir avant que les deux autres ne sortent.  
_ ** __**

 ** _\- Shachi je peux prendre ce débardeur la?_**

 ** _\- Oui vas y prend ce que tu veux je t'offre tout!_** _Ricana t-il._ ** __**

 ** _\- Qu'elle générosité dis moi!_**

 ** _\- Oui je sais..._**

 ** _\- Les chevilles ça va aussi...?_** _Soupira t-elle. Elle eu pour s'il réponse un rire franc de la pars de Shachi._

 _Elle pris un débardeur blanc et le déchira au niveau du dessous des bras._ ** __**

 ** _\- Mais pour quoi tu le déchire? Oh mais en fait ça fait super bien!_**

 ** _\- Oui je sais c'est à la mode d'où je viens._** _Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeuil._ ** __**

 ** _\- Je vois..._** _Fit il admiratif.  
_ ** _  
\- Haha aller viens, on a vraiment besoin de cet aire frais!_**

 ** _\- Ouaiiis!_** _Cria t-il tout en partant en courant vers la sortie._

 _Il pris 'Liz par le bras et sorti en courant du submersible. Après avoir parcouru au moins 3 couloirs Shachi et Elizabeth virent enfin la porte de sortie du submersible et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieure. Une fois sortie une émotion intense s'installa au milieu de la poitrine de 'Liz, un intense bonheur, le soleil brillait comme jamais et la nature était maîtresse. Incroyable. C'était le seul mot résonant dans son esprit. C'était tout le contraire de son monde natale, un monde baigné par la technologie. Ce monde respirait le grand aire et la liberté. Une nouvelle page s'offrait à elle et elle devait saisir sa chance. Elle sentie Shachi tirer sur son bras pour partir en courant à l'abri des regard mais il lui suffit d'une seconde pour qu'une grimace apparaisse sur son visage. Son regard avait croisé celui du capitaine et vue le regard qu'il leur avait lancé cela n'annonçait rien de bon..._

 _Elle ne répondit pas à son regard et détourna le visage courant dernière son ami. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la forêt à l'abri des regards de l'équipage ils s'arrêtèrent de courir._ ** __**

 ** _\- Mais ... C'est que t'es rapide Shachi..._** _Dit 'Liz à bout de souffle._ ** __**

 ** _\- Si le capitaine nous aurait vue ce serait la mort tu sais ! C'est une bonne motivation!_** _Rigola t-il._ ** __**

 ** _\- Haha ouais c'est sur..._**

 _Elle avait décider de ne rien lui dire avec un peu de chance il passerait l'éponge. Elle avait ricaner à sa propre pensée, Law passant l'éponge, non ça n'arriverais jamais... Elle avait prit la décision d'assumer toutes les conséquences à la place de Shachi, elle le lui devait bien... Et puis elle c'était bien attachée à ce petit bout d'homme. Nouvelle expression "petit bout d'homme"? Peu être... Après tout on le dit bien pour une femme..._ ** __**

 ** _\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?_**

 ** _\- On évite la marine et on vois si il n'y a pas un lac. Vue la chaleur autant se baigner non?_**

 ** _\- Heu Shachi... Je-_**

 ** _\- Avec nos vêtement! Ouais je suis plus pudique qu'un prêtre alors ..._**

 ** _\- Pffff Hahahahaha !_**

 _Elizabeth ne résista pas et éclata de rire. Shachi était vraiment quelqu'un qui savait rire. Il avait reprit la phrase qu'elle avait dit à Law quand elle l'avait claqué. Ils décidèrent donc de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre leur chemin._ ** __**

 ** _\- Dis moi vous savez qui de la marine est la?_**

 ** _\- Ouais c'est l'équipe de Smoker..._**

 _'Liz tiqua sur le nom, Smoker, c'était lui! Il fallait qu'elle saisisse sa chance! Il n'y avait que lui pour l'aider et elle ne pouvais faire confiance qu'à lui... Mais comment l'approcher si il est en combat? Mais surtout avec Shachi dans les les pattes? Pendant que Shachi se baladait autour Elizabeth réfléchissait._ ** __**

 ** _\- Comment faire...? Comment faire...? Se perdre? Si je faisait comme si je m'était perdue Shachi rentrerais sûrement au navire et moi j'aurais carte blanche!_**

 ** _\- Alors comme ça tu veux déjà nous quitter? Ou tu as juste un plan pour nous faire couler?_**

 _'Liz sursauta._ ** __**

 ** _=============================_**

 ** __**

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions._**

 ** _\- Très bien.  
_** _La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Elle était définitivement morte.  
_ ** _Room._** _Une sphère bleu apparue.  
Non! Non non non ! _**_  
Sham-_**

 ** _\- C'est bon. Je... Je vais parler._**

 _Elle s'était enfin décidée. Elizabeth avait réfléchie pendant le minuscule lapse de temps qui lui était offert, elle décida de lui avouer une partie de la vérité. Elle n'aillait pas lui dire qu'ils ne sont pas réels pour elle et son monde. Ça risquerait de le détruire mentalement. Elle réfléchie encore quelques minutes pour savoir par quoi commencer et surtout quels mots utiliser._ ** __**

 ** _\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer..._**

 ** _\- Peu être par le début ?_** _Ricana t-il._ ** __**

 ** _\- Ce n'est pas drôle... Pas du tout..._** _Elle dit cette phrase au bord des larmes et le chirurgien sue que c'était grave et surtout un sujet sensible. Il reprit un aire sérieux et lui dit de commencer par son identité._ ** _  
\- Je, je m'appelle Elizabeth Miller. J'ai 19 ans, je suis en fac de psychologie, surdouée et je viens d'un monde parallèle au votre._** _Fit elle d'une traite._

 _A cette dernière phrase le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Un monde parallèle? Était ce vrai ou mentait elle encore pour se jouer de lui? Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Mais si un un monde parallèle existait réellement et qu'il était beaucoup plus développé que le sien cela pourrais attirer la marine et surtout engendrer de gros problème entre les deux mondes.  
_ ** _  
\- Dis moi en plus. Je ne dis pas que je te crois mais dis moi en plus sur ton monde. Comment es tu arrivée dans "notre" monde?_**

 ** _\- Je n'en sais rien j'étais en pleine rue avec Matt je-_**

 ** _\- C'est ton amant ?_**

 ** _\- Oui. Il est plus âgé que moi, il a 27 ans._**

 ** _\- C'est une grande différence dis moi._**

 ** _\- J'ai mes raisons. Donc je marchais avec lui dans la 5eme et-_**

 ** _\- Qu'est ce que la 5eme?_**

 ** _\- C'est une grand avenue dans la ville ou je me trouvais, New York. C'est compliquer ..._**

 ** _\- Alors explique moi._**

 ** _\- Bon...très bien... Allons y..._**

 _Elle lui expliqua en détaille à quoi ressemblait son monde et son histoire. Elle lui ressortait tout ses cours d'histoire et de géographie et elle en savait des choses. Commençant par la préhistoire, passant par l'Égypte antique, puis le Grèce, Le moyen Âge la renaissance sans oublier de préciser chaque étape de la révolution française, la fin de l'esclavage, les nouvelles technologies et tout ce qu'elle avait pue apprendre durant sa vie. Elle lui expliqua et lui montrât tout ce à quoi pouvait servir tous ces appareilles et commet vivaient les gens chaque jours de leurs vie. Elle lui expliqua le système scolaire et comment il était organiser et le suffrage universelle. Tout y était passer si bien que Law semblait hypnotiser par Elizabeth, il notait sur un calepin tout ce qu'elle disait et posait beaucoup de question quand quelque chose le tracassait. Ils avaient parler comme ça toute l'après midi, débordant sur la soirée et la nuit il était maintenant 4h du matin quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait terminer les grandes lignes Law ne s'était même pas rendue compte du regard qu'il lui lançait._ ** __**

 ** _\- Mais dis moi... Tu me parlais de génocide mais Hitler les atuer pour leurs religion ? Mais comment faisait il la différence ?_**

 ** _\- Leurs physique... Il pensait qu'ils avaient un type de physique particulier..._**

 ** _\- C'est absurde._**

 ** _\- Je sais c'est pour ça que c'était horrible._**

 ** _\- Et donc dans ton monde le peuple élit ses dirigeant et personne ne combat personne?_**

 ** _\- Non bien sur que non! Enfin il y a des guerres mais l'armée d'en occupe bien sur._**

 ** _\- Bien sur...Ton monde a vraiment eu une histoire passionnante... C'est incroyable d'avoir tant de vestige historique et tant de périodes._**

 ** _\- Oui je sais... M'enfin ça fait plus de chapitres pour le Bac..._**

 ** _\- Haha... Donc que compte tu faire?_**

 ** _\- Pardon?_**

 ** _\- Ne me dis pas que l'idée de rentrer dans ton monde ne t'a pas effleurer l'esprit?_**

 ** _\- Si bien sur, j'y pense depuis que je suis la... Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais un moyen de rentrer mais maintenant que j'ai reçu ce message je sais qu'il y a une brèche par laquelle j'aurais une chance... Je..._** _Elle pris une grande inspiration._ ** _Je comptait peu être me présenter à la marine pour en faire partie... Si je me hisse en haut grade je pourrais avoir de l'aide ou même juste avoir des informations qui pourrais m'aider._**

 ** _\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi bête._**

 ** _\- Excuse moi?_**

 ** _\- Je pensais franchement que tu étais plus intelligente que ça._** _Fit il d'un ton froid et menaçant._ ** _Avec l'histoire de ton monde je pensais que tu avais enfin compris que l'état ne ferais que profiter et abuser de toi. Et ensuite il chercherais un moyen de faire la même chose avec ton monde. Imagine avec les pouvoirs qu'ils ont grâce aux fruits du démons. Ils ne feront qu'une bouché de vos armées._**

 ** _\- Je ne t'ai encore rien révélé sur la force de nos armées tu sais... Et puis je ne suis pas bête à ce point la j'avais envisager la chose... Je ne dirais mon secret qu'à 3 personnes, en qui j'ai entièrement confiance._**

 ** _\- Comment peux tu savoir en qui tu peux avoir confiance, puisque tu viens un autre monde?_** _Fit il sur un ton plutôt méfiant.  
_ ** _  
_** _Elle ne lui répondit pas... Encore... Cette femme passait son temps à l'ignorer et cela l'agaçait plus que tout il n'en pouvait plus il se retourna et la plaqua contre le sol. Maintenant à califourchon sur elle, il bloquait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec sa main gauche et avait pris la mâchoire de la jeune femme avec sa main droite._ ** __**

 ** _\- Je t'ai déjà dis de me répondre quand je te parle._** _Ses pupilles argentés s'encrèrent dans celles de la jeune femme. Le voir sous cette angle était encore plus perturbant que son parfum qu'elle humait a chaque respiration. Il était si fort... C'était un mélange qui titillait ses narines mais pour quoi? Elle l'avait déjà sentie quelque par... Mais où?  
_ ** _  
\- Giorgio Armani..._** _Murmura t-elle.  
_ ** _  
\- Quoi? Quoi qu'il en soit pour te punir tu ne mangera pas cette nuit. Et vue que tu es de garde tu ira à la vigie ce soir._** _Fini t-il par dire en se levant._ ** _Et tu retourne au sous marin!_**

 _Elle le fixa quelque seconde avant de se lever doucement, puis le fixa encore un bon moment. Il ne savait pas comment réagir il se noyait dans ce chocolat qui lui servait d'yeux... Incroyable... Puis un chuchotement le sorti de ses pensées.  
_ ** _  
\- Désolée..._**

 ** _\- Pardon?_**

 _Plus rien elle ne parlait plus... Et puis d'un coup elle se mît à courir et zigzaguer entre les arbres.  
_ ** _  
\- Attend! Elizabeth ! Elizabeth revient ici ! Ne fais pas ça !_**

 _A bout de souffle Law courait dernière elle en lui criant qu'elle avait tord de vouloir aller vers la marine. Impossible... Pour quoi était il si paniquer à l'idée de la laisser s'en aller? Elle venait d'un monde parallèle c'était une raison acceptable non?_

 _Elizabeth courait et a bout de souffle enleva ses chaussure après avoir trébucher. Law courait plutôt vite, elle s'en doutait. Mais pendant qu'elle courait des larmes commençaient à courir sur ses joue... Matt, son Matt était seul... Non... Elle lui avait promis... Et maintenant il croit que... C'est horrible...  
_ ** _  
Flash Back: de 6 mois_**

 ** _\- Matt s'il te plais relève toi! Cria Elizabeth en larme. Relève toi, non! Je ne te veux pas à genou! Je ne veux pas être ta... NON! Je t'en supplie ..._** _Fini t elle en un chuchotement avant de tomber à genou elle aussi devant lui.  
_ ** _  
_** _Vêtue d'un simple jean, Mattiew était désormais un corp sans âme, qui avait dépasser le gouffre du désespoirs de plusieurs centaine de kilomètres. Son regard sans vie fixait le sol et l'expression de son visage n'était que néant.  
_ ** _  
\- Mattiew... S'il te plais... Je t'aime... Je te le jure je ne t'abandonnerais jamais... Jamais! Regarde moi mon amour je t'en supplie... Parle moi..._** _Fit elle dans un sanglot._ ** __**

 ** _\- J'ai crue que... J'ai vraiment crue... Je suis complètement fou. Fou... Je suis un cinglé... Tu ne dois pas m'aimer... Non c'est une erreur... J'ai t'ai avoué que j'étais un sadique et pas un simple dominant... Et tu es toujours la..._**

 ** _\- Tu pensait que j'allais partir en courant?_** _Aucune réponse._ ** _Mattiew j'suis amoureuse de toi depuis que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai essayer de te quitter deux fois... Et de t'oublier pour tout le mal que tu m'a fais... Physiquement et mentalement. Mais Dieu seul sait que j'en suis morte intérieurement, j'avais perdue ma source de vie..._**

 ** _\- Moi...?_**

 ** _\- Oui ..._** _Dit elle en souriant, tel un ange._ ** __**

 ** _/Retour au présent/_**

 _Non plus jamais je ne l'abandonnerais... Pas lui, il ne pourra pas survivre sans moi... Pas avec ses cauchemars... Sa tendance au suicide... Et son besoin de moi... Il n'est plus rien sans moi, je le sais ... Je l'ai vue... Et je ne résisterais pas longtemps sans lui...  
_ ** _  
\- Bordel Matt, viens me sauver je t'en supplie... Tu arrive toujours à me sauver..._** _Fit elle dans un souffle qui fut cour car Law l'attrapa par le bras._ ** __**

 ** _\- Tu parle encore de ton amant...?_** _Fit il a bout de souffle._ ** __**

 ** _\- Laissez moi partir... Je ne vous servirais absolument à rien... Et j'ai besoin d'eux pour rentrer chez moi._**

 ** _\- Pour quoi tiens tu tellement a rentrer maintenant tu as encore tout le temps. J'ai quelques choses à clarifier avec toi._**

 ** _\- Non je n'ai pas de temps voilà le problème. On m'attend dans mon monde..._**

 ** _\- Ta famille peux bien t'attendre une semaine ou deux?_**

 ** _\- Je n'ai pas de famille. Lâchez moi..._**

 ** _\- Tu as entendue la jeune femme Law? Elle te demande poliment de la lâcher._** _Fit une voix rauque derrière eux._ ** __**

 ** _\- Cette voix..._**

 ** _\- Smocker._** _Fit Law d'un ton froid.  
_ ** _  
_** _Elizabeth essaya de dégager son bras de l'étau que la main de Law créait mais en vain. Elle jeta un regard vers Smoker qui la fixait avec un aire impassible, comme à son habitude. C'est là qu'un combat commença entre Law et Smocker. Sans qu'Elizabeth ne pue comprendre quoi que ce soit Law lui avait pris son cœur et était parti au combat._ ** __**

 ** _\- Mon cœur ... Non..._** _Fit elle dans un souffle avant de s'écrouler au sol d'un malaise.  
_ ** __**

 ** _***********_**

 ** _\- Ohh, ma tête..._**

 ** _\- Enfin réveiller?_** _Fit une voix familière en ricanant.  
_ ** _  
_** _'Liz se levât en sursaut pour observer les alentours. Elle était toujours dans la forêt mais les deux hommes ne se battaient plus. Et d'ailleurs Smocker n'était plus la. Seul Law était assit contre l'arbre à l'observer avec un sourire plus qu'étrange sur le visage.  
_ ** _  
\- Où est Smocker...?_**

 ** _\- Parti. Nous avons passer un marcher, je te rend ton cœur et te laisse partir et en échange il t'enferme dans une prison d'impel down parce que d'après mes dires tu es une révolutionnaire._**

 ** _\- Pardon?_** _Fit elle d'un ton calme._ ** _Mais je- Oh... Puisqu'il n'y a aucune information sur moi dans les base de la marine... Alors..._**

 ** _\- Exactement c'était plus que facile de te faire passer pour une criminelle. Même si je pense qu'il ne me croit pas vraiment._** _Ricana t-il._ ** __**

 ** _\- Vous avez gâcher ma seul chance..._**

 ** _\- Fais encore un bout de chemin avec nous et raconte moi tout sur monde et ensuite je verrais si je t'aiderais a retourner dans ton monde._**

 ** _\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide merci._** _Fit elle d'un ton froid ce qui surpris Law. Les yeux equarquiller il lui répondit qu'elle voulait donc ce rendre et elle répit par l'affirmative._ ** __**

 ** _\- Tu es complètement folle... Tu va finir à Impel Down._**

 _Mais elle l'ignora et prit le chemin vers la cote. Trafalgar Law détestait tellement ça. Être ignorer comme un moins que rien. Mais la colère d'Elizabeth dépassait les ententes.  
_ ** _  
\- Elizabeth._** _Elle se retourna._ ** _Ton cœur._** _Lui dit il en le lui lançant. Elle l'attrapa et le replaça à sa place sans aucun dégoût ce qui surpris Law. Puis repris son chemin.  
_ ** _  
_** _Élisabeth sentait la présence de Law derrière elle mais l'ignorait. Il devait sûrement lui aussi rentrer sur son navire pour reprendre sa route. Sa haine pour lui avait diminuer et elle s'était calmé, mais elle le détestait toujours pour avoir gâcher une chance incroyable d'avoir un allié dans ce monde. Et puis elle pensa a quelque chose. Elle se retourna d'un coup et se cogna contre Law qui tenait le pas dernière elle lui aussi dans des pensées.  
_ ** _  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste?_**

 ** _\- J'ai dis quelque chose?_**

 ** _\- Quoi?_**

 ** _\- Dans mon sommeil. J'ai dis quelque chose pendant que je dormais?_**

 ** _\- Non pour quoi?_**

 ** _\- Rien._**

 _Puis elle repris son chemin son corps qui avait réagis au parfum de Law tremblais de plaisirs. Ses sens étaient en alerte et ses yeux étaient mouillés. Ce parfum... Le même que celui de Mattiew... Elle réagissait particulièrement à son odeur car durant ses "jeux" elle avait les yeux bandés et les mains et jambes attachés._ ** __**

 ** _\- Tout va bien?_**

 ** _\- Hein?_**

 ** _\- Tu tremble ça va? Si tu te sens mal on toujours faire une pause la rive est encore à plusieurs heures._**

 ** _\- Non tout va bien._** _Fit elle d'une petite voix._ ** __**

 ** _\- Je rêves ou tu es excité?_**

 ** _\- Quoi?! Non! Je suis fatiguée!_**

 ** _\- Tu est excité, je suis docteur je peux quand même voir les signes d'excitation et d'envie._**

 ** _\- Pauvre con!_** _Dit elle en se retournant pour continuer son chemin, quand le bras de Law lui attrapa la taille puis la retourna pour enfin la plaquer contre un arbre.  
_ ** _  
\- Explique toi. Qu'est qui t'excite autant? Ou plutôt qui? Smocker le super héro? Ou bien Shachi ton petit "chérie"?_** _Fit il avec une pointe dégoût.  
_ ** _  
\- Quoi...?_** _Murmura t-elle._ ** _Mais non... Je..._**

 ** _\- Tu ?_**

 ** _\- Rien!_**

 ** _\- Ah j'ai compris... Les femmes toutes les même hein... Il suffit d'êtres seuls dans une forêt et leurs libido monte en flèches. Pathétique..._** _Dit il d'un ton ironique._ ** _Tu sais quoi on va s'amuser si tu en a temps envie que ça._** _Fit il en glissant sa main sous son Débardeur.  
_ ** _  
\- Rouge..._**

 ** _\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis?_** _S'enquit il en equarquillant les yeux._ ** __**

 ** _\- Rien, rien du tout._**

 ** _\- Si, si tu as dit rouge! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as dis?_**

 _Elle l'ignora, le poussa et partie en courant. Il ne dénia même pas lui courir après. Rouge... C'était un des mots les plus connues dans le monde du sadomasochisme. Une relation entre dominant et soumise... Alors cette petite est ou a été une soumise...? Pourtant elle ne ressemble pas du tout à une soumise, elle passe son temps a défier et désobéir..._ ** __**

 ** _\- Monsieur Smocker!_**

 _Le contre amiral se retourna quand il entendit son nom. Quand il vit la jeune femme essoufflée le fixer avec détermination il se résigna et lui proposa de lui parler en priver dans son bureau._ ** __**

 ** _\- Alors? J'espère que tu as une explication petite!_** _Cria Smocker._ ** __**

 ** _\- Oui... Je vais tout vous raconter car j'ai une confiance aveugle en vous... Mais d'abord puis je savoir si il s'est passer un événement il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça? Concernant Portgace D Ace._**

 ** _\- Comment ça une entière confiance en moi? Portgace D Ace vient tout juste d'être incarcéré à Impel Down pour quoi ?_**

 _Elizabeth pue enfin respirer... Ace n'était pas encore mort, la grande guerre encore inconnue du public elle avait donc un repérage temporelle. Elle s'assit sur une chaise au cuire rouge qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose et se mît à fixer le contre Amiral._ ** __**

 ** _\- Pour quoi me fixe tu comme ça petite?_**

 ** _\- Assied vous... Vous aller en avoir besoin..._**

 ** _\- Oh bordel._** _Fit il agace._

 _Elizabeth le fixa encore quelques minutes avant de commencer a raconter le même récit à Smocker qu'à Law lui expliquant tout sur son monde, son identité et comment elle est arrivée ici._ ** __**

 ** _\- Voilà..._** _Fini t-elle par dire épuisée. Mais Smoker de répondait pas il continuait de la fixer._ ** _Dites quelque chose s'il vous plais..._**

 ** _\- T'es dans une grosse merde petite..._**

 ** _\- J'avais bien remarquer ça... Vous me prenez alors?_**

 ** _\- Tu compte vraiment t'infiltrer dans la marine?_** _Elle répondit par l'affirmative._ ** _Et donc tout ça la, fit il en faisant un grand geste, c'est faux? Dans ton monde? Et tu connais l'avenir et des secrets de ce monde?_**

 ** _\- Oui... Beaucoup de choses..._**

 ** _\- Pour quoi est ce que tu me fais tant confiance?_** _Dit il d'un ton ironique.  
_ ** _  
\- Parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien!_** _Fit elle comme si s'était une évidence. Puis elle lui lâcha son plus harmonieux des souries._

 _Smocker rougie et balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles et lui dit d'aller chercher ses affaires.  
_ ** _  
\- Mais qu'aller vous faire de moi alors?_**

 ** _\- Je n'en sais rien... Tu va vivre ici avec moi le temps qu'on puisse trouver une solution..._**

 ** _\- Vous, vous allez m'adopter?!_**

 ** _\- Q-Quoi?! Non !_**

 ** _\- Oh. D'accord._** _Fit elle avec soulagement._ ** __**

 ** _\- Sérieux j'ai l'aire si vieux que ça...?_**

 ** _\- Naan! Vous êtes super sexy j'vois jure!_**

 _Elizabeth éclata de rire devant la face déconfite de Smocker qui rougissait. Il se racla la gorge avant de lui dire pour la seconde fois d'aller chercher ses affaires._ ** __**

 ** _\- Très bien j'arrive..._**

 _Liza était plutôt retissante à l'idée de retourner sur le navire de heart pirates mais elle n'allait quand même pas laisser ses affaires dans leur bateau! Non sûrement pas ! D'un pas décidé elle marcha jusqu'au submersible et y entra. Mais quelque chose la bloqua ..._


	5. Chapter 4 : Deux chemins se séparent?

_Chapitre 4: Deux chemin qui se séparent..._

 _Personne... Le vide... Aucune lumière... Comment...?_

 **\- Heu... Bonjour... Y a quelqu'un...?** Personne... Tant mieux ! Pensa t-elle.

 _D'un pas silencieux Elizabeth chercha la chambre de Sachi, mais ou bout d'un moment elle abandonna, comment ce retrouver dans un tel labyrinthe...? Elle continua de tourner en rond dans les couloirs du navire quand un bruit familier la sortie de ses pensée. Des notes de piano égues et d'un rythme sensuelles._ " I put a spell on you! Because you're mine!"

Oh mon Dieu!

 _Elizabeth se mît à courir à travers les couloirs jusque-là chambre d'où provenait la musique de son téléphone. Mais entre temps la musique avait changer et était passée à Hanted de Beyonce._ " I know if I'm wanting you, you must be on to me... you want me ...? Slap me, kiss me ... "

 **\- Oh mon Dieu...** Elizabeth lâcha un gémissement sans le faire exprè musique lui rappelle surtout des souvenirs... Intimes... Trafalgar...?

 **\- Tiens, tiens... Qui voilà... Mais dis moi cette musique te fais de l'effet.** Fit il d'un ton ironique.

Elle ne répondit pas pas, entra dans la chambre pris ses vêtements, ses affaires et ce décida à arracher le téléphone des mains de Law quand celui si lui tira le bras pour la jeter sur le lit et se positionner sur elle. Encore une autre musique. Crazy un love. Got me looking so crazy right now...

 **\- STOP!**

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- Arrêtez la musique... A-arrêtez la...**

 **\- Et si je ne voulais pas...** Fit il avait d'avoir un rire plutôt salace. Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain. Encore une autre musique... Mais celle si est celle de trop.

 **\- I Know You...** De Skylar Grey. Fit elle les larmes aux yeux...

"Please I Know you Baybay... I belive, I belive you could love me..."

 **\- A-arrêtes cette foutue musique...** Dit elle en pleure.

 **\- J-je ne savais pas que tu, enfin qu'elle...**

 _Il ne fini pas sa phrase et arrêta la musique. C'est la première fois que Trafalgar Law est mal a l'aise d'avoir fait pleurer une femme. Mais il ne savait pas que cette musique aurait ce genre d'effet sur elle. Il comptait juste s'amuser... Sur la playliste il y avait écrit "seulement pour les jeux"._

 **\- Tout va bien...?**

 **\- J'ai l'aire d'aller bien ?!**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais autoriser à me crier dessus que je sache.** Dit il d'un ton plus dur. Aucune réponse. **Alors, tu... Tu pars avec la marine?**

 **\- Désolé. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide et vous... Vous avez encore beaucoup à faire... Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un poids.**

 **\- Comment pourrais tu savoir que j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Et d'ailleurs comment connais tu Portgace D Ace? Et toutes ces autres choses sur mon monde? Tu croyais sincèrement que je n'allais pas remarquer ces détailles?**

MERDE !

 **\- Je vous raconterais plus tard. On se reverra, je l'espère, si je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi d'ici la... Vous auriez adorez d'ailleurs! Mon monde !** Reprit elle face à son regard interrogateur. **C'est un monde vraiment... Très... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire.**

 **\- Civiliser...?**

 **\- Oui! Mais pas que! Haha! Il est très axé sur l'intelligence, le savoir, les différences de chacun, etc... En faite vous vous y plairez sûrement!**

 **\- Sûrement.** Fit il songeur.

 **\- Bon i-il faut que je parte... Encore désolée et merci !**

 **\- Pour quoi donc?**

 **\- Et bien pour m'avoir accueillis parmi vous jusque maintenant.** Fit elle comme une évidence.

 **\- Je suis médecin.** Il eu pour réponse un petite rire qu'elle essaya de cacher. **C'est un magnifique son.** Cette fois la seule réponse qu'il eu ont été des yeux écarquillés. **Quoi ?**

 **\- R-rien... Bon il fait que je parte dites au revoir et merci aux autres de ma part.**

 **\- Attend, avant que tu parte j'ai une dernière question. Es tu une soumise?**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

 **\- Tu n'a pas compris ma question?** Fit il agace.

 **\- Heu... Non, je ne vous pas de quoi vous parlez.**

 **\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dis le mot rouge quand je suis entré dans ta "zone" de protection. Alors...?**

 **\- Non je n'ai jamais été une soumise, Monsieur Trafalgar.**

 **\- Si j'en suis sur... Tu n'a pas du tout l'aire d'une soumise, tu désobéi et répond et tu n'a pas le regard au sol d'une soumise... Mais quelques fois des réflexes que j'ai pue observer montre bien le contraire. Tu me vouvoie , tu m'appelle monsieur, tu utilise les mots d'alertes connues et ne parlons pas des marques que tu as sur le corps... J'ai pue les observer quand je te soignais... Ton amant est plutôt expressif avec sa bouche... Tu as toute sorte de suçons sur la poitrine et le haut des cuisses, et tu a as les poignets et les chevilles encore rouges à cause de quelque chose qui t'a attaché.** Elizabeth était devenue rouge à force d'écouter Law entrer dans sa vie sexuelle.

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui la ?! Pensa t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y connaît?!

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je vais y aller, a bientôt ...** Fit elle en commençant à s'en aller.

 **\- Je te retrouverais... Tu sais. Et si ce n'est pas toi qui viens de toi même maintenant vers moi, je te retrouverais et je t'attacherais ici même et trouverais une façon de te punir,( il se lève pour la rejoindre ), et crois moi je ne te laisserais pas de pauvre suçons sur les seins...** Fit il d'une voix plus suave.

 **\- Écoutez je vous répète que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler.** Fit elle d'un voix beaucoup plus sévère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment une fille très désobéissante, Mademoiselle Miller.**

 **\- On me le dis souvent Monsieur Trafalgar mais je pense plutôt que vous êtes trop dominant "monsieur".** Sur ces mots elle reprit le pas avec ses affaires vers la sortie.

Toc Toc Toc. Liz sursauta, le contre amirale frappait décidément trop fort à la porte.

\- **Entrez!**

 **\- C'est bon, tu t'es changer petite?!**

 **\- Oui... Et arrêter de m'appeler petite nous n'avons pas autant d'année de différences. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Somcker fixait Liza en rougissant depuis quelque seconde et elle n'en connaissait pas la cause.

 **\- Je pensait pas que tu t'habillerais comme ça... Ça te va bien...**

 **\- Ah bon? Pourtant ce sont mes vêtements de cours... Bah de toute façon comparé aux tenues des filles de votre monde!**

 **\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement ces filles dénudées.** Fit il d'un ton froid.

 **\- Je vois ça.**

 **\- Pardon?**

 **\- On peu particulièrement voir le dégoût sur votre visage... Vos paupières ce sont instantanément plissées, vos pupilles étaient dilatées ce qui montrait l'excitation sexuel mais se sont vite remise à la normale quand vous avez parlé de ces filles et votre bouche a former pendant un, court mais vrai, instant un rictus de dégoût. La parfaite panoplie quoi.**

 **\- Dis moi tu fais quoi dans ton monde...?** Dit il presque admirativement.

 **\- Je fais encore mes études mais je suis surdouée donc je pourrais déjà travaillée si je le voulais. Je comte faire dans le psychologique. Spécialiste du comportement humain. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si vous auriez besoin... D'une...enfin... Non oubliez vous avez besoin de combattants...**

 **\- Petite... Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin que de muscle? La cervelle c'est ce qui compte pour diriger je pensait que ton crâne de surdouée avait compris ça.**

 **\- Vous ne comprenez pas... Je n'ai tenue une arme que dans une fête foraine pour gagner un doudou... Je ne sais pas me battre à mains nue et j'ai un corps plutôt fragile. Je ne survivrais pas une journée sans garde du corps dans ce monde...**

 **\- Et bien on va t'en trouver un! En attendant je serait ton garde du corps.**

 **\- N'importe quoi... Pour quoi vous feriez ça d'abord?**

 **\- Je sais pas pour quoi tu me fais tant confiance?**

 **\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir...? Je suis prête à tout vous raconter mais après sa vous ne serez plus jamais le même...**

 **\- Raconte moi ton passé aussi.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- T'es pas normale ça ce voit raconte moi tout et je verrais si ça en vaut la peine que je mise sur une petite tête comme toi.**

 **\- Très bien... J'accepte mais ça va prendre du temps et ça va plutôt être difficile pour moi...**

 **\- J'ai tout mon temps !**

 **\- Bon...**

 _Elizabeth lui raconta tout. Tout sur tout. Sur comment voyait on One piece depuis sont monde ce qu'elle savait, comment ce passait la vie dans son monde mais surtout sur un passé cacher aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes très proches. Quand elle eu fini son histoire Smocker était sans voie, le regard triste et les mains serrée tellement fort que le sang n'y passait plus._

 **\- Voilà... Si vous voulez me jeter aux pirates maintenant vous pouvez le faire... Je comprendrais...**

 **\- Ton psy avait raison. Tu dévalorise vraiment trop. Tu dormira dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

 **\- Vous me prenez ?! Vraiment ?! Oh MERCI !** Elle cria ce dernier mot en lui sautant au coup ce qui fut rougir Smocker.

Ohh mais c'est que le contre Amiral en pince pour moi! Ça s'annonce amusant! Pensa t-elle.

 **\- C-C'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant! Rho...**

 **\- Haha! C'est trop fort! Mon garde du corps est Smocker nan mais je rêve si c'est pas le top ça?! C'est trop j'crois que j'rêve ! Haha !**

 **\- Tu va vite avoir un problème par contre.**

 **\- Comment ça?** Ça joie était vite redescendue.

 **\- Comment va tu te procurer les produit dont tu te sers dans ton monde? Et comment va t-on cacher à la marine ton origine?**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu... Bon réfléchissons... Il y a du maquillage dans votre monde pas vrai?**

 **\- Oui bien sur.**

 **\- Très bien, pour les vêtements je customiserais... Il faut que je trouve du réseau pour l'instant je vais dehors pour voir d'accord?**

 **-Si tu arrive à parler avec ton p'tit gars la... Dis lui de ne pas s'en faire. Vue ce que tu m'a dis il supporte pas très bien ton absence...**

 **\- Oui... Il est suicidaire et n'a personne à par moi... Il faut que je trouve du réseau...!**

 **\- Vas y je viendrais te chercher avant de partir, t'a pas intérêt à te perdre!**

 **\- Oui monsieur ! Haha!**

 **\- Tss... Les gamins j'vous jure...**

 _Elizabeth sorti de navir de la marine et de dirigea verts la forêt pour essayer de capter un minimum de réseau, mais après une heure et demie de recherche elle abandonna mais en marchant un son, puis plusieurs du même type s'en suivirent et captèrent son attention._

Ily a 7 heures:

Elizabeth répond moi je t'en supplie, on ne te trouve nul par et je commence à m'inquiéter j'ai appelé les meilleurs détectives au monde et je pense à parler au FBI de t'a disparition. C'est un ORDRE mademoiselle Miller répondez moi!

I heures:

ELIZABETH MILLER JE TE PRÉVIENS SI TU NE REVIENS PAS JE PRÉVIENS LE GOUVERNEMENT ET INTERPOLE ET CROIS MOI J'AI L'ARGENT D'ARRÊTER CHAQUE PERSONNE DE CE MONDE POUR TE CHERCHER!

I heures:

Lisa je t'en supplie répond moi... Je m'excuse pour tout... Tout ce que j'ai pue faire je t'en supplie mon amour répond moi je n'arrive pas a comprendre pourquoi tu m'en veut t'en qu'ai je fais...?

I heures:

Lisa ma main ne me démange pas je te le jure tu peux rentrer je ne veux plus jouer... Je ne te punirais pas je te le jure si c'est ce que tu veux... Mon amour tu me manque tellement et j'ai tellement peur que j'ai des pensées plutôt "non rationnelle" concernant mes activités de ce soir... Je t'assure ces lames de rasoirs m'appellent me disant que je ne suis qu'un Connard, que je t'ai fais fuir, que je suis un monstre et que je ne mérite que la mort... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Il y 1 heures:

S.O.S

 **\- OH MON DIEU NON MATT!** Cria Elizabeth en pleur.

 _Continua elle de crier en essayant de l'appeler. A force de crier Elizabeth, à coter du navire pirate, avait attirer l'attention du capitaine qui c'était déjà approcher pour l'entendre lire les messages a haute voix. Il descendit du submersible et la rejoignit, mais elle ne remarqua pas elle était trop absorbée par les essais d'appelles. Smocker lui aussi s'était approché en voyant Law se placer dernière elle. Elle continua d'essayer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bip il n'eu pas de second que Matt décrochât._

 **\- Allô Elizabeth où es tu?!** Fit il inquiet et d'une voix rauque.

 **\- OH BON DIEU! Matt chérie je vais bien d'accord! Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais du réseau mais je vais bien! Je suis entre de bonne mains! Je suis vraiment très loin de New York mais je vais tout faire pour rentrer d'accord ?!** Pendant son monologue Smocker lui fit signe qu'il n'entendait rien elle mît donc le téléphone sur haut parleur.

 **\- Elizabeth que ce passe t-il?! Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?! Quelqu'un t'empêche de revenir?! Je vais tracer ton appelle et venir te chercher mon amour et croie moi quand j'aurais trouvé le gars qui a fait ça, il regrettera le jour de sa naissance!**

 **\- Non, tu ne comprend pas je suis tombée dans un monde parallèle...**

 **\- Quoi...?**


	6. Chapter 5 : Découvertes?

div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Chapitre 5 : Découverte ?/span/span/span/em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Je ne sais pas comment mais quand on était sur la 5eme je suis tombée dans la grande bouche d'égout où ils faisaient les travaux. Je suis... J'suis dans One piece chérie.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-... Elizabeth Miller pourrais tu arrêter tes conneries deux minutes ...?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-J'te jure... Fit elle dans un sanglot./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Putin... Mais comment t'a fais une bêtise pareille ?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-J'te jure je sais pas comment j'suis tombée la mais c'est un grand bordel! Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai trouvé Smocker j'vais faire un bon bout de chemin avec lui le temps de trouver Shanks peut être qu'il saura quelque chose mais rho... C'est compliquer.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Bordel Lisa... Non il faut que je trouve un moyen de venir te chercher... Je ne pourrais pas vivre longtemps sans toi. Fini t'il en un murmure./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Mattiew écoute, éloigne toi de tout ce qui coupe, appelle la cuisinière pour ce qui est de ta nourriture, ne prend aucun médicament tu pourrais avoir des pulsions, ne t'approche pas du piano je sais quel effet il a sur toi et dis à Rachelle et Scott de venir squatter chez toi le temps que je revienne! Fini t-elle en larmes./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Ne pleur pas bébé je préfère quand tu ris... Oh putain... Écoute... Bon passe moi le gars qui est avec toi s'il te plais... Elizabeth en larme mît le téléphone entre les mains de Smocker qui s'éloignant pour "discuter" en paix./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Je vais vous laisser. Je pense que tu as soigné ta place sur son bateau et puis vue comment il te regarde il a l'aire de bien apprécier la vue. ( Aucune réponse). Arrête un peu de pleurer, tu a l'aire faible et tu fais pitié./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Ferme la./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Et ne me parle pas comme ça ok? Sinon je pourrais bien perdre patiente et te ramener vite fait bien fait sur le navire pour faire de superbes expérience sur quelqu'un d'un autre monde. Toi et ta libido sensible. Ricana t-il./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Imbécile... T'es vraiment trop con ma parole! A jamais Trafalgar! Fit elle en courant verts le navire de la marine./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-... Et merde.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"~ Time Skip~/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Tu as vue la nouvelle petite amie du contre amirale?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ouais trop sexy... J'aimerais bien l'avoir dans mon lit ce soir juste pour la-/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ferme la ou j'te jette à la mer! Cria le contre amirale./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- J-Je suis désolé contre amirale je ne voulais pas! Ahh! Fit il en partant en courant./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"A peine quelques heures qu'Elizabeth était sur le bateau et les murmures et regards sordides des soldats fuselaient. Depuis le départ elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place à l'arrière du bateau ou elle essayait de capter du réseau en vain. Elle ne parlait a personne, ne regardait personne même pas Smocker. Il avait préférer la laisser seul le temps qu'elle se calme mais maintenant il devrait peut être lui tenir compagnie. Sa discussion lui avait donner une idée de la personnalité réel de ce Mattiew. Dominateur, sur protecteur, froid et pour couronner le tout trop jaloux./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mal. Fit il en s'asseyent à coté d'elle./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Sûrement. Fit elle sans entrain./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Et puis mettre une veste, maintenant qu'on a pris la mer./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Aussi./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Écoute petite tu-/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- J'ai besoin d'une pause. Montrez moi votre cabine s'il vous plais. Dit elle froidement./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ok mais la prochaine coupe moi la parole et je te bute! Fit il agacé./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Il eu pour réponse un gloussement vainement caché. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver sur une grande cabine avec un lit king sise un grand bureau en bois sombre et une décoration plutôt sombre et sophistiquée./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- C'est très joli./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Merci./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- La mienne est tout le contraire, mais en même temps pareille./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Hein?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Elle est toute blanche, lit king sise, bureau en marbre et déco sophistiquée mais avec de la fourrure blanche et poudrée un peu partout./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ouais je vois le genre. Voilà tes affaires sur le lit tu peux faire ce que tu veux je dormirais dans une autre cabine./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Non non ne vous occupez pas de ça vous pouvez dormir ici. Sa ne vous dérange pas? Pas vrai?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Heu n-non non./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Très bien, vous restez ici ou...?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- J'vais petit déjeuner tu viens?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Non ramenez le la s'il vous plais et si vous voulez vous pouvez le prendre avec moi. Enfin si vous le voulez bien, bien sur./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Heu ouais ouais je comprend que tu ne veuille pas manger avec ces pervers bien sur, je te ramène tout ça tout de suite./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Merci c'est très gentil de votre pars. Vous êtes un amour!/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Elle avait retrouvé son sourire d'ange, un ange bien mystérieux celons Smocker./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"=============/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Assise. La jeune femme s'assied sans qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche, le regard verts le sol et les cheveux lâchés jusque ses fesses nues. Tout son corps l'était d'ailleurs./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Bordel Elizabeth tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te torturer comme ça... On ne m'appelle pas le chirurgien de la mort pour rien croit moi même sur le lit je suis plutôt exigent et pointilleux!/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ff0000;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"( Ce n'est pas un lemone mais c'est plutôt "mature" comme passage. )/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Les bras au dessus de la tête. Maintenant!/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"La jeune femme plaça ses bras tendue au dessus de sa tête comme si l'on pointait une arme sur elle. Elle avait les pupilles dilatées et les yeux mouillés. Ses longs cheveux ondulés lui descendaient à présent parfaitement sur les seins et ses joues rosies par l'excitation et l'envie qu'elle ressentait d'enfin recevoir sa punition./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Sais tu pour quoi je te punis?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Pour vous avoir désobéi monsieur. Fit elle d'une voix suave./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Et...?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Pour être partie ... Fit elle au bord du gouffre./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Très bien. Je vais te punir maintenant, pas pour ton plaisir, mais pour le miens, ça t'apprendra à m'abandonner.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Bien monsieur./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Retourne toi et à quatre patte sur le lit!/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Le corps couleur porcelaine de la jeune femme se retourna pour lui offrir une vue imprenable sur son jolie cul bombé. Mais il ressentait comme un mal être s'emparer de lui. Et si il la brisait? Son corps est si blanc et si pale qu'on croirait à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle a l'aire si fragile comme ça... Sans perdre une seconde de plus dans ses pensées et remords il attrape de la main la hanche droite d'Elizabeth, préparant son autre main pour la fessée du siècle. Enfin... Enfin... Enfin... Il allait enfin soulagée son envie depuis qu'il l'a rencontrer. Il l'a voulait tellement, à lui seul, et pourtant ne savait pas pourquoi. Plus sa main descendait plus son excitation était au comble et plus il avait envie de la sauter. Cette petite poupée de porcelaine, est enfin à lui. C'est sa poupée. Sa main était à deux doigts d'arrivée à destination./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ff0000;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"( Fin de notre petite partie "mature" )/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Hmm... Un gémissement rauque réveilla l'ours qui s'était assoupie./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Law releva le visage de son oreiller. Torse nue, la couverture s'arrêtant au bas/span/span/span span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"d/span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"u /span/spanspan style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"ventre ou on pouvait observer une énorme bosse se dresser./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Bordel... Encore... Fit Law d'une voix toujours aussi rauque tintée d'une pointe de désespoir./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"2 semaines... 2 semaine que Law avait enfin retrouver le sommeil après tant d'années d'insomnies, et pour quoi? Ne faire que des rêves érotiques de cette gamine. Law se leva tant bien que mal de son lit, lui et sa bosse, sous le regard désapprobateur de Bepo./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton ressenti. Fit il d'un ton acerbe./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Désolé... Mais tu devrais vraiment passer à autre chose tu sais... Tu devrais la laisser tranquille cette pauvre petite... Elle a déjà assez de problème à régler... Et puis désolé mais tu n'a aucune chance avec elle... Je ne pense pas que vous cherchiez la même chose elle et toi... Désolée.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ne t'excuse pas va... Tu dois avoir raison. Je vais prendre une douche froide et a la prochaine île je vais me défouler ça ne peu me faire que le plus grand bien./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-N'importe quoi, la prochaine île je kidnappe cette petite et je vais régler cette histoire... Moi accroc à une femme, c'est une première... Pensa Law./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Depuis le début de cette maudite histoire Law suivait le navire de la marine. La prochaine île est pour demain et ils aillaient tous y accoster pour que l'équipage puisse lui aussi s'amuser un temps soit peu./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"==================/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Réveille toi gamine... Élisabeth réveille toi bordel!/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Q-Quoi? Hein? Quoi? Que ce passe t-il?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Tu a encore fait un cauchemar.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Hmmmm... Fut le seul son qu'elle pue prononcer. Quelle heure est il ?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- 3h du matin.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Je vais prendre une douche.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Vas y mais je te préviens j'vais pas continuer comme ça encore longtemps! Ça fait deux semaine que t'es la et tu passe ton temps à faire des cauchemars! J'ai pas dormis une seule nuit tranquillement! La prochaine je change de chambre! Dit de mauvaise humeur./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Je comprend... Je suis désolée.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- N-non enfin je veux dire... N-nan mais oublie ce que j'ai dit j'vais pas te laisser toute seul la nuit sur ce navire remplis de pervers qui rêvent de te sauter. J-je veux dire de s'approcher de toi !/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Smocker je suis une adulte vous savez vous n'avez pas besoin de peser vos mots avec moi ça énerve ./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Pff... D'accord comme tu voudras./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Bon j'y vais allumez l'ordi s'il vous plais en attendant./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Qu'est ce que tu veux regarder?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Vous pouvez choisir./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- FRIENDS? Ou How I Met Your Mother?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Cougar Town! Fit elle en entrant dans la douche./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- J'vous jure les femmes... Siffla t-il entre ses dents./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Une bonne douche froide pour ce réveiller et une nuit blanche de plus que demander de plus...? Après sa douche Elizabeth enfila une serviette avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange... Elle n'allait quand même pas remettre ses vêtement, 2 semaines ça dépasse les limite de propreté... Tempis elle allait emprunter a Smocker le temps d'accoster sur la prochaine île. Elle sorti donc de la salle de bain en serviette à la recherche de vêtements quand elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un d'ont elle ne voulais absolument pas voir la face./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"*/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Oh bordel... Akainu?!... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou la lui?! Murmura t-elle./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Hum, je ne savais pas que je te dérangeais Smocker./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Q-Quoi non! Elle était avec les pirates, il l'avaient prit en otage./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Je suis désolé, je cherchais juste des vêtements, je, je vais retourner dans la salle de bain et vous laisser tranquille. Excusez moi./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Non, non tu peux rester cherche donc tes vêtements et par la même occasion tu va m'expliquer comment tu es arrivée dans ce bordel./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"Élisabeth et Smocker échangèrent un regard paniqué puis se quittèrent des yeux. Elizabeth ouvra l'armoire de Smocker pour y prendre une chemise blanche et un jean un peu trop grand pour elle. Elle déchira le jean au niveau des genou et retira les manches et le bas de la chemise pour qu'elle lui arrive juste au dessus du nombril. Sous les regards interrogateurs d'Akainu et Smoker. Elle disparue dans la salle De bain et en revint habillée et coiffée de deux grandes tresses collées. Elle s'était aussi maquillée un peu plus fortement que les jours précédent et son rouge à lèvre Bordeaux et son eye-liner montrait qu'elle était professionnel en la matière./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Assied toi avec nous./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Merci, alors... Heu... Vous faite souvent des entrevue à 3h30 du matin? Et puis vous, étiez cacher sur le bateau?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Haha non nous avons mis nos bateaux l'un à côté de l'autre, j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Et bien vas y je t'écoute./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- J'ai besoin de toi, l'exécution de Portgace D Ace est fixé pour dans un mois./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Putain de merde... Fit Liza en un murmure que seul Somcker pue entendre./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Très bien je serais la ne t'en fais pas./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- D'accord, passons au sujet numéro deux. Quel est ton nom jeune fille?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Elizabeth./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Nom de famille./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Je n'en ai pas.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Et pourquoi ça?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- J'ai été abandonnée jeune, je voyage à travers le monde depuis./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Je vois... Et tu as quel âge?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- 21 ans. - D'accord./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Et tu as déjà travaillé?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Voilà qui nous amène sur un sujet que je voulais aborder./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ah oui? Firent Elizabeth et Akainu en cœur./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Oui elle a fait des études en psychologie et est surdouée tu devrais la voir je te jure tu serais impressionné et elle voudrais faire partie de la marine./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ah bon? De combien est ton QI?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- 177,60./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Ouah... Fit Smocker admiratif./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"- Impossible.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Je vous assure vous pouvez me faire faire un Test de QI.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-C'est la première fois que je vois une fille aussi sexy et intelligente à la fois! Ou as tu trouver se petit bijou Smocker?! Fit Akainu d'une grosse voix en lançant un regard salace à Elizabeth./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Oh, oh... Murmura Liza./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Enfin bref... Après la guerre tu pourrais peu être lui faire faire une sorte de stage ?/span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Ouais bien sur! Même avant si tu le souhaite./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Heu... Je vais réfléchir si ca ne vous dérange pas.../span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Oui je comprend./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Elizabeth, ca ne te dérangerais pas d'aller me faire une tasse de Thé ? Fit Smocker insistant./span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;" /span/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #800080;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px;"span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif;"-Heu bien sur. Liza se leva peu sur d'elle et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle sentit une main si poser sur son postérieur. Akainu lui avait mis une main. Elle se retenue de lui mettre une gifle comme celle qu'elle avait mit a Law et s'avança verts la porte pour enfin sortir. Avant de sortir elle lâcha un regard paniqué à Smocker que fixait Akainu l'aire mauvais. Au moins il avait vue ce qui c'était passé.../span/span/span/div 


End file.
